My Crazy Angel
by Xorlia
Summary: As Larxene enters Organization 13, she always asks Axel the same question. [slight LARXEL][Songfic to Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah]


KH: CoM Fanfiction

Title: "My Crazy Angel", songfic to "Crazy Angel" by Kill Hannah

Pairing: Axel x Larxene

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters. I merely obsess over them every day.

_Italicized_: Song Lyrics

"quote": Character talking

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

From her entrance into Organization 13, Axel knew Larxene was crazy.

"_So…what's the craziest thing you've done lately?" _she'd ask him, almost every other day, expecting a response each time she questioned. However, he never gave her a full answer when she did, and the fact that he couldn't drove him mad. He was a risk-taker…but why couldn't he tell her of any of his new and astounding feats?

_Its serious, I've got to find you_

_When I start to feel this way you mesmerize me_

_All the time…_

Maybe it was because the fact that Larxene truly was such a violent, yet graceful girl was what entranced him so much.

_And I'll hold on till tonight_

_But that's too long._

_Cause you're an angel._

_O-oh_

_You're an angel…_

He always found himself gazing at her when no one was looking, her petite, thin form draped in shadows as she moved smoothly against the pristine marble floors and walls of the empty castle. He always heard the erect heels of her ebony leather boots clicking sharply as she walked, their sound echoing in Axel's mind as he watched her disappear behind the nearest corner.

_My Crazy Angel._

_My Crazy Angel…_

_So serious_

_I've got to take you home again tonight_

_Cause right now you paralyze me_

_With your smile…_

What Axel always seemed to notice about her was the way she smiled at him when they talked, her rosy pink lips upturned in a sly smirk, eyebrows positioned unevenly upon her forehead. It was something about this one expression that drove him mad…he constantly claimed he hated that look, as it made it seem that she was in the mood to kill. But…at the same time, he loved it just as well.

It would cause him to freeze as their eyes met, two sets of emerald glaring into each other as one gave in. In result, she would flick him in the forehead and turn away, another sneaky smile finding its way back onto her face as she strode quietly out the door, the clicking of her heels resuming again.

_As your wings discard the feathers on the ground_

_I see a halo_

_O-oh, up above you…_

_My Crazy Angel_

_My Crazy Angel…_

As Axel had come to know Larxene for about a six month period now, he felt himself becoming more and more intrigued with her with each passing day. At first, he couldn't understand why he couldn't keep her off his mind. She was definitely one of the more less-than-pleasant members, as she decided to electrocute anyone that dared come within three feet of her. She attacked with her kunai with no clear reason at all, her pretty face contorted with anger. But she couldn't feel anger, like any of the hollow Nobodies…why was she so difficult?

And…why was he gaining seemingly meaningless feelings for her?

But, no matter how many times Axel asked himself this question in his head, he ended up with that same answer every time.

She's absolutely crazy.

_I hold on so hard_

_And pray that I won't say something wrong…_

_I look at the stars_

_And dream that the universe was ours_

_My Crazy Angel…_

And now, she stood before him, her thin arms crossed against her chest, her perfectly rounded hips swung off to one side. She glared at him with eyes even more emerald hued than his own, the reflection they held clear and concise, as she usually tended to be. Her eyebrows were raised, her lips curved upwards softly in another one of her signature smirks. Axel wanted to say something as he usually did, but found that his lips were sewn shut by an invisible thread of sorts. A sound rose in his throat, stopping as soon as it was close to touch his tongue.

He remained wordless, watching her as if waiting for her to speak.

Larxene laughed. "Why so quiet, Axel?" she spoke, poking his nose with her index finger. "Did you finally run out of clever phrases to say? Or am I just THAT gorgeous that you've been choked by my mere presence?"

Axel blinked, rolling his eyes. "That's just what you'd want me to think, right Larxy?" He spoke, laughing slightly. Although, inside his mind, he knew he was laughing at himself. He did think she was a pretty one, and he had thought that for quite some time now. Who was he fooling? He knew well that he was too much of a coward to tell her this, even though he always spoke his opinions openly.

Perhaps it was different with him when it came to women.

Larxene giggled, pressing her index finger to her chin. "Really, Axel? Then how do you explain that big red blush on your face?" she spoke, poking his left cheek, which was indeed a bright shade of crimson. Axel glared at her. "My element is fire, Larx. You have to expect that I DO turn red sometimes."

Oh, he was such a terrible liar. And to Larxene, this fact was obvious.

"Whatever you say, pyro-boy." She laughed, her eyes glittering with amusement. "By the way, Axel…you never answered my question."

Axel raised his eyebrows, as he was just about to walk in the opposite direction, freezing in place. Oh, he remembered the question well. She had asked him it often, but like always, he never gave her a satisfying answer. This was what drove her to pester him and bother him, until he gave her something she was happy with. And though she had begun this habit long ago, she continued on with it, eager and determined to know what he'd say.

"_So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"_ she asked him again, snapping him out of his thoughts of her. Why did she need to keep re-asking? Axel knew the question, and still had heard it a thousand times before, as if he were an ignorant child that had to be told things over and over to drive it like a nail into the depths of their memories.

However, Axel was through with her little mind games.

Axel's signature smirk came back to his features, as he let out a small chuckle. "Alright, you sure you wanna know?" he asked, although he knew he wouldn't bother waiting for an answer. He approached her, his shadow devouring hers, as his body towered over her. He had a look to kill for some reason, but that was not his intention.

He didn't aim to kill the prey. He only aimed to stun.

And to do this, he leaned over slightly, and placed his lips upon hers in a scorching hot kiss, fire and lightning seemingly flying through the atmosphere as their skin made contact. Larxene's expression went from incredibly amused to surprised and completely unmoving, her eyes wide and her body stiff. Time seemed to slow down in her world at that moment, as seconds felt like they were becoming minutes. Minutes becoming hours. But in Axel's world, it was one fleeting moment of joy and accomplishment. Pulling away, he grinned at the still stone-frozen Larxene, his hand moving up to scratch the back of his neck. He found himself laughing again.

"Honestly, Larxy? I think that was."

And with those words, he ran, knowing the Savage Nymph would have to come out of her trance at some time, and eventually chase him around as she played kunai target practice with his skull. But he didn't expect anything less.

She was crazy, and Axel knew it.

_I hold on so hard  
_

_ And pray that I won't say something wrong  
_

_ I look at the stars  
_

_ And dream that the universe was ours, oh  
_

_ It won't ever stop  
_

_ My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel_

_My crazy angel…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Wow, my first fic in a LONG time!n-n Last time I wrote and finished one was like…6th grade. Where my writing sucked. Ahaha

Be nice, I just came back to the site, and I would like some reviews! So please comment on this if you can. 33

-Xorlia-chan


End file.
